Le Créateur
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "L'observer travailler, constater que ses prunelles voyaient dans ce corps grotesquement formé la sublime créature que cela deviendrait, était un spectacle inqualifiable. [...] Mais rares étaient ceux qui osaient cogner au carreau avant de pousser la porte coulissante et d'entrer." [Edvy]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\**

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Le Créateur**

Il portait un vieux t-shirt gris et un short au bleu passé, le tout trois fois trop large pour lui. Il était pieds nus, avec des taches sur les vêtements autant que sur la peau et dans les cheveux. Ces derniers étaient attachés en couette haute et brillaient du même or que celui de ses iris. Il se tenait debout devant un bloc conséquent de matière, celui-ci posé sur un socle central dans la boutique encombrée par toute une faune de statuettes de tailles diverses. Le jeune homme glissait ses mains sur l'argile avec une telle délicatesse qu'on aurait dit qu'il la caressait. Son regard valsait entre le jugement et la contemplation. Tantôt il pinçait ses lèvres, comme boudeur, tantôt il les étirait pour livrer à son œuvre un sourire tendre. Il aimait déjà profondément sa création, avant même qu'elle ne soit achevée.

L'observer travailler, constater que ses prunelles voyaient dans ce corps grotesquement formé la sublime créature que cela deviendrait, était un spectacle inqualifiable. Ignorait-il les frissons qui parcouraient les personnes qui s'arrêtaient devant son commerce pour le dévisager ? Quiconque était en âge de penser aux choses de l'amour ne pouvait qu'être sensible à sa manière d'accomplir sa tâche. Quelques-uns poussaient des soupirs désespérés, attendant sûrement de trouver celui ou celle qui les fixerait ainsi. D'autres affichaient une certaine nervosité, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouffées de chaleur les contraignent à prendre la fuite. Mais rares étaient ceux qui osaient cogner au carreau avant de pousser la porte coulissante et d'entrer.

Envy fut de ceux-là. Il était pourtant du genre à n'avoir ni passion ni haine, déjà lassé du monde l'entourant. Mais, chaque soir, il passait devant cet atelier ouvert tous les jours. A deux rues du carrefour, dans une artère relativement importante ; sur le trottoir, tous jouaient des coudes. Malgré cette incessante bousculade, il y avait constamment un groupe plus ou moins grand d'individus devant la fameuse baie vitrée. Le jeune homme ne comprenait alors pas comment qui que ce soit pouvait s'intéresser à ce que proposait l'enseigne branlante dénuée d'éclairage. Et puis, une fois, parce qu'il avait du temps à tuer, il s'approcha à son tour. Bientôt écrasé contre la surface transparente par la masse grouillante, il eut amplement le loisir d'examiner la source de cet émoi collectif.

Après une durée indéterminée et indéterminable, alors qu'il étouffait, il se mit à se débattre violemment, s'attirant des regards courroucés et des cris outrés, pour presque se jeter à l'intérieur du magasin. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes devant la porte à peine refermée, la respiration difficile, jurant mentalement contre tous ces animaux à l'extérieur qui se pressaient comme des fauves autour d'un bout de viande. Il en avait la tête qui tournait quand un verre d'eau apparut devant son nez. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer une expression compatissante. Sans prononcer un mot, il accepta l'offre et vida rapidement le récipient, conscient d'être épié par les rapaces au dehors. Il se releva, analysant l'espace autour de lui comme s'il était perdu. Le blond lui souriait désormais avec amusement.

Le nouveau venu déglutit laborieusement.

-Envy, se présenta-t-il enfin d'une voix semblable à un ridicule coassement.

-Edward, lui répondit doucement l'artiste.

-… Heu, enchanté, embraya-t-il mécaniquement.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit quelque peu.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je te laisse faire le tour ?

-Le… Ah, ouais. Le tour. Je le fais.

Edward acquiesça et retourna au travail tandis qu'Envy s'en allait halluciner devant le prix des différents articles. Certes, ils étaient d'un visuel très appréciables, et sûrement chronophages en réalisation, mais inévitablement pas aussi précieux que la somme requise le laissait supposer. Il s'égara ensuite en réflexions sur la peinture des murs en subtiles nuances de rouge, sur le dallage du sol en marbré de gris, sur les étagères et autres meubles en bois brut qui dégageaient une forte odeur de résine. Le plafond était azuré tandis que brillait en son centre une intense lumière blanche. Le visiteur avait vaguement conscience du bourdonnement d'une climatisation et de la rumeur dans l'artère, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Ce commerce était d'une sérénité olympienne.

Sans chercher à relancer le dialogue, Envy se saisit d'un dépliant sur le comptoir et le parcourut avec un manque flagrant de conviction. Il mémorisa cependant sans problème les deux trois choses importantes, comme ce que le blond appelait la « poterie sculpturale » ; c'est-à-dire qu'il confectionnait lui-même le mélange nécessaire à l'obtention d'une pierre assez solide pour ne pas s'effondrer sur elle-même avant d'avoir été cuite, mais aussi suffisamment souple pour pouvoir être « taillée » sans autres outils que ses propres mains. Grosso merdo, songea le lecteur, c'était de la pâte à modeler pour adulte. Il se garda toutefois de vocaliser son commentaire.

C'est alors qu'il nota l'état du bras droit et de la jambe gauche de l'artiste, se demandant, effaré, comment il avait pu passer à côté jusque-là. Les deux membres étaient brûlés. _Atrocement_. A en vomir. Envy sentit son estomac se retourner et il mit, par réflexe, une main devant sa bouche. Heureusement, son organisme se raisonna et il put, quoiqu' avec prudence, reposer ses yeux sur Edward qui travaillait toujours, faisant totalement fi de ses états d'âme comme de sa présence de manière générale. Il réalisa, après coup, que la détérioration et donc les teintes fluctuantes des membres incriminés se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor tandis que son regard était inexorablement attiré par les orbes solaires et les nuages d'émotions cotonneuses qui y défilaient. Le blond donnait l'impression de bouillir de sentiments mais de ne laisser transparaître ceux-ci que de façon mesurée, comme par pudeur.

Envy se renfrogna, idiot qu'il était de se laisser aller à de pitoyables interprétations. Risible, vraiment. Pathétique. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher l'affaire.

Il vint rôder autour de l'artiste qui finit bien vite par de nouveau le considérer. Tous deux se figèrent et se fixèrent. Le visiteur louchait sur la lèvre qu'Edward se mordillait passionnément. Le blond le déshabillait du regard, une vive étincelle au fond de celui-ci, tant et si bien qu'il frissonna violemment, comme si des mains invisibles passaient sous ses vêtements pour constater la texture de sa peau, la fermeté de sa chair, la force de ses muscles, les courbes tantôt masculines, tantôt féminines de son corps, avant de s'échouer dans ses longs cheveux teints. Il haletait. L'artiste cessa de maltraiter sa lèvre et murmura quelque chose.

-Que… Quoi ? S'enquit l'androgyne dans un froncement de sourcils, inquiet que l'autre ait découvert un truc qui lui aurait disconvenu.

-Je disais…, l'informa donc Edward en reprenant son travail, que tu avais du potentiel.

-Du potentiel ? Répéta Envy, machinalement.

-Oui. Tu ferais un bon modèle.

-Moi ?

-Toi.

-Mais faut poser à poil, non ?

Le blond rougit légèrement puis pouffa. Il se gratta le bout du nez avec le dos de la main, se barbouillant d'argile au passage.

-Non. Pas obligatoirement, répliqua-t-il tout de même bientôt, sans pour autant fournir plus d'explications.

Le visiteur pencha la tête, une moue indéfinissable sur le visage. Il était curieux. Et irrité. Il avait peur de se faire consumer par la flamme d'intérêt qui commençait à poindre en lui et qui, par le passé, n'avait jamais manqué de s'éteindre subitement et de le laisser chaque fois un peu plus froid et renfermé. Il en avait assez d'être déçu. Il ferait bien mieux de filer en vitesse et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette boutique. Mais, au lieu de ça, il s'assit en tailleur, un coude sur un genou, le menton dans la paume de la main. Il avait beau savoir que tout ça n'avait aucun sens, qu'il était grand temps pour lui de s'en aller, qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça de la porte… Quelque chose le retenait.

-Et c'est qui ton modèle pour ce truc-là ? Questionna-t-il l'artiste.

-Personne en particulier. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais.

-Aaah…

D'un ennui…

-T'as quel âge ?

-Vingt-deux ans.

-C'est jeune pour avoir déjà sa propre affaire…, observa l'androgyne.

-Mon père est un connard, mais c'est un connard plein aux as.

-C'est mieux que rien.

-Dépend du point de vue…

-J'imagine, ouais…

Envy, malgré la sensation qu'un fossé venait de se creuser entre eux, n'en poursuivit pas moins son interrogatoire, les prunelles rivées sur les brûlures.

-Comme tu t'es fait ça ?

-Accident bête et méchant.

-Ok…

Branleur d'accident…

-Pourquoi les prix sont à ce point exorbitants ?

-Parce que, comme ça, je suis sûr que les personnes qui achètent mes créations en prennent soin.

-Ça se tient…

Même si, pour le coup, « papa-connard » devait assurer le paiement des factures de temps en temps, les ventes n'étant probablement pas très nombreuses. Un peu ingrat, le fiston…

-Pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier ?

-Je crée. Je forme des corps. J'aime bien me prendre pour Dieu.

L'androgyne fut alors la cible d'une bousculade émotionnelle. D'abord, il passa par la stupéfaction, bouche entrouverte, souffle coupé. Puis un rire puissant chercha à le secouer, parce que son interlocuteur ne pouvait que se payer sa tête. Néanmoins, ce fut l'incompréhension pure et simple qui s'imposa. Car l'autre était sérieux. Bordel, ça se voyait qu'il l'était.

-Hein ? Lâcha-t-il par conséquent sans aucune grâce.

Le blond ne le calcula pas.

-Hein ?! Bissa Envy, vexé d'être ignoré, avant de ricaner. Pour Dieu ? Rien que ça ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit… L'artiste s'était mis à genoux devant sa sculpture et s'attardait sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Un flot de chaleur submergea le visiteur qui indiqua nerveusement ;

-Tu sais qu'on dirait que tu lui fais une fellation, là ?

La déclaration eut le mérite de faire sursauter Edward qui vira au cramoisi.

-Ne salis pas mon œuvre !

-C'est pas moi qu'ai l'air de la sucer ! Se défendit l'androgyne.

-Je ne-… ! Comment oses-tu ?!

Le blond s'était levé, suffoquant d'indignation. Envy s'attendait à être jeté dehors d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'en fut rien. L'artiste retrouva bientôt son expression paisible et se remit à la tâche, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Cependant, les orbes solaires entreprirent de venir régulièrement à la rencontre des améthystes.

Merde, pensa le visiteur. Putain. Fais chier. Oh, bon Dieu… Et lorsqu'Edward lui sourit, narquois, l'androgyne sut qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. S'entama alors une lente, lente, _lente_ descente aux Enfers.

Les doigts du blond rejoignirent une cheville de la créature et remontèrent le long de la jambe. Ils passèrent et repassèrent, appuyèrent, renforçant les muscles. Puis ils firent de même avec la seconde. La main d'Envy se crispa sur son genou. L'artiste arriva aux hanches dont il marqua la courbe souple. Puis il décida de façonner correctement le torse. Il plaqua ses paumes là où un ventre proéminent donnait un aspect d'embonpoint à la chose, et les y enfonça. Il retira habilement le surplus qui tomba petit à petit à ses pieds, traçant des abdominaux de dieu grec. Fougueux, il révéla ensuite les pectoraux. Le décor s'effaçait autour de lui.

Il se calma quelque peu pour réaliser le dessin de fines épaules mais fila dans le dos de sa création pour lui offrir une colonne vertébrale saillante, de même que ses omoplates. Il accentua encore le creux de la taille, développa le fessier qu'il malaxa avec une ostensible ambiguïté avant de griffer la nuque renversée de son œuvre ainsi que ses reins désarmés. Enfin, il se replaça devant la bête d'argile et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de rattraper les quelques centimètres apportés par le socle. Avec une infinie douceur, il arrondit la mâchoire, survola les pommettes, un début d'orbites. Oubliant volontairement les bras et le reste du visage, une main aventureuse gagna le bas-ventre de la créature.

Toutefois, le poignet d'Edward fut fermement saisi avant d'avoir atteint son but. Il sourit avec une tendresse moqueuse au visiteur.

-Un problème ? Susurra-t-il.

Immanquablement était-il aussi écarlate et transpirant que l'androgyne.

-Tu dois mourir de chaud dans tes vêtements de cuir, non ? Reprit le blond sur un ton toujours aussi envoûtant.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Son regard valait mille mots.

-Tu devrais me lâcher ; je vais finir par croire que tu attends quelque chose. Et puis, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche.

Envy marmonna. Propos inintelligibles mais de toute manière inutiles.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais l'avoir doté d'un membre et de lèvres avant d'aller me coucher. Il est tard.

En effet ; il faisait nuit noire. Le visiteur n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Néanmoins, c'est à peine s'il se préoccupa de la nouvelle un quart de seconde avant de chasser l'information comme on balaierait de la poussière. Le silence et l'immobilité se firent maîtres des lieux un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'artiste remette de l'huile sur le feu.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu _veux_?…

L'androgyne tremblait. De frustration. Dans la rue, il n'y avait plus un chat. Pas un spectateur. Pas un gêneur.

-Tu… Tu m'as… allumé, gronda Envy.

-Tu trouves ? Je pense pourtant n'avoir fait que mon travail.

-Foutaises ! Enragea son interlocuteur.

Un nouveau silence. Plus grave. Presque dramatique. Edward dégagea brutalement son poignet de l'emprise devenue douloureuse et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Il pressa un bouton non loin et un volet roulant ainsi qu'une solide grille se mirent à coulisser pour clôturer l'accès. A mi-chemin, le blond actionna un autre bouton qui fit cesser la progression.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Le visiteur avança vers lui. Il était aussi près de la porte que de l'artiste. Il tendit un bras vers la poignée… puis dériva vers l'interrupteur pour réenclencher le mécanisme précédent.

-Non.

Les nuages dans les prunelles d'Edward s'assombrirent en un battement de cils, puis un orage de luxure y éclata. Après un soupir satisfait, leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent durement. Leurs bouches se heurtèrent avec avidité, leurs langues s'effleurant avec une fausse pudeur insolente tandis qu'ils se mordaient les lèvres à sang. L'androgyne arracha l'élastique dans les cheveux du blond, et ce dernier ôta le bandeau de son partenaire. Les mèches solaires et obscures cascadèrent.

Les jeunes hommes se séparèrent brusquement sous l'impulsion de l'artiste qui entraîna Envy à l'étage plongé dans les ténèbres. Il ne mit aucune lumière et ouvrit à la volée une porte sur laquelle il plaqua sa proie avant de relancer la lutte. Cependant, l'ondulation du bassin d'Edward sur le sien était si exquise qu'elle le poussait malgré lui à s'abandonner. Quand le blond s'éloigna encore, il en profita pour respirer profondément et atténuer ses palpitations.

-On… n'éclaire pas ? Interrogea-t-il son hôte tandis qu'il entendait celui-ci faire couler l'eau et certainement choisir la température.

-Non. Suggérer vaut mieux que montrer. Ma silhouette te suffira, et vice versa, rétorqua l'artiste.

-Ah oui ?…, grommela l'invité qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rincer allègrement l'œil.

Un gloussement lui parvint.

-Crois-moi. Imaginer est follement plus excitant.

L'androgyne se retrouva encore férocement propulsé contre la porte. Edward lui lécha l'oreille avant de souffler.

-Dépêche-toi de te déshabiller.

Sur ces mots, le blond se délesta de ses vêtements et passa sous le jet brûlant afin de se défaire de l'argile qui le couvrait. Peu après, son partenaire en faisait de même. La bataille reprit de plus belle. L'hôte, qui se disait avoir l'ascendant, fut surpris de le perdre soudainement alors que l'autre jeune homme libérait sa force. L'artiste finit à genoux au-dessus du siphon, les mains sur le rebord de la large baignoire, à gémir sous les caresses délicieusement attentionnées d'Envy à présent qu'il lui était provisoirement soumis. Il sentait sa nuque et ses épaules recevoir une foule de baisers furtifs tandis que deux doigts pinçaient l'un de ses tétons et que l'autre main suivait les lignes irrégulières de sa jambe meurtrie.

-Tu ne parais p-… hmn, pas si… si affectueux, de prime abord, commenta Edward.

-Et toi pas aussi sauvage, contre-attaqua l'invité.

Le blond pouffa avant de hoqueter lorsqu'une poigne se referma sur sa verge. Tout en le masturbant, l'androgyne adopta un ton entre menace et proposition.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as eu par surprise, mais j'ai plus de force que j'en ai l'air. Je pourrais te faire mal. Je pourrais…

-Ta gueule ! Je t'interdis… aaah ! Je t'interdis de te retenir ! S'écria l'hôte.

L'autre jeune homme, de plus en plus contrarié d'être tombé si facilement dans le piège de cet énergumène, resserrait peu à peu sa prise au point de tirer de sourdes plaintes de souffrance à son partenaire. Malgré tout… il n'avait pas moins envie de ce corps qu'il discernait à peine à travers l'ombre et la buée.

-T'es un grand malade, toi, hein ?…

Une réponse lui fut donnée, mais inaudible.

-Quoi ? Cracha-t-il presque.

L'artiste étouffa une sorte de sanglot.

-Prends-moi…, supplia-t-il.

-Pas question ! Se scandalisa Envy. On n'a pas terminé les préliminaires, ni même commencé la préparation ; tu vas sévèrement douiller ! Je risquerais même de te blesser !

Cette fois, ce fut un feulement de colère qui s'éleva d'Edward. Il se rétablit vivement, repoussa son invité et le fit basculer. Il bloqua sa pauvre victime entre ses cuisses et la maintint à sa merci.

-Alors, Hercules, tu ne me corriges pas ? Roucoula l'agresseur, venimeux.

-Je viens de te dire que si j'y mettais tout le cœur que tu veux, alors tu finirais le crâne fracassé contre un mur. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de me modérer.

-Et je t'ai ordonné de ne pas le faire.

-Je te casserais en deux, si j'obéissais.

-Pétochard.

-D'avoir à expliquer aux flics les circonstances de ta mort ? Oui. De toute façon, c'est impossible d'aller jusqu'au bout ; on n'a pas de préservatif.

-Moi j'en ai.

-Ma taille ?

-Oui.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Mon frère ne ramène jamais les bons quand je l'envoie en chercher. J'en ai de tous les calibres et pour tous les goûts.

-… Poétique.

L'eau coulait toujours. Ils ne parlaient plus. Tous deux percevaient la tension croissante entre et en eux. Ainsi que le désir. Ce foutu désir qui les rendait dingues, qui les avait menés dans cette situation le jour même de leur rencontre, qui les poussait à s'entre-dévorer, à se découvrir sans être en mesure de se fuir.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir, signala finalement l'androgyne.

-Et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me prennes.

-Il va falloir faire des concessions.

Le blond ne bougea ni ne pipa mot pendant un moment, laissant simplement leurs érections en contact. Puis il quitta la baignoire et, un instant plus tard, la lumière fut. L'autre jeune homme, frissonnant, coupa l'eau et se redressa. Il fut comme halluciné. Son hôte était debout, un doigt sur l'interrupteur, nu, dégoulinant, ses cheveux emmêlés collés à sa peau. Il lui faisait face, les joues ardentes, ses lèvres saignant encore de leurs derniers baisers. On pouvait dire qu'il exhibait autant son embarras que sa virilité tendue. Et la révolte sur ses traits… Cette révolte qui n'allait de pair avec rien d'autre en lui. L'artiste était un paradoxe autant qu'une hyperbole. Un fantasme ambulant. Pécheur et péché. Envy se leva, sortit à son tour. Le sourire gargantuesque qu'il arborait pouvait être considéré comme inquiétant.

[… … …]

Edward avait hurlé, pleuré, hurlé de nouveau, l'implorant sans cesse de continuer, plus vite, plus fort. Ils s'étaient battus, griffés, mordus, insultés, allant même jusqu'à échanger quelques coups. Ils avaient quelquefois ri. Masques brisés, carapaces morcelées. Le soleil s'était levé sur leurs corps couverts de sueur, d'hématomes, parsemés d'éclats carmins. Les draps étaient humides, si ce n'était trempés, puisque les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas pris le temps de se sécher avant de rejoindre la chambre. Cet épisode charnel avait été aussi perturbant que savoureux. Le blond était… incompréhensible. Mais divinement attirant. Son aura était comme une main qui plongeait directement dans les tripes de son public. L'invité, quant à lui, alors qu'il notait les nombreuses marques sur son amant, était plus intrigué que coupable. Après tout, il l'avait prévenu et l'autre avait accepté, _insisté_ pour qu'il agisse selon son instinct et non plus selon sa raison. Cela dit, ça s'approchait d'un sacrilège, étant donné l'aspect initial de son partenaire. La voix de son hôte le tira alors de ses pensées.

-Au fait… Quel âge tu as ?

L'androgyne, tout en s'étirant, l'instruisit ;

-J'suis fraîchement majeur. A un mois près, t'étais dans l'illégalité.

L'artiste vint passer un bras autour de la taille d'Envy, calant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Et donc, comment monsieur trouve-t-il le sexe rude ?

-Nettement moins chiant que ce que je m'étais habitué à faire jusqu'à maintenant avec mes anciennes conquêtes. Tu les aurais entendues geindre à chaque fois que je perdais un peu les pédales… N'en est pas moins que j'estime que tu as un sérieux pète au casque.

Edward haussa les épaules et soupira, entre lassitude et amusement. Puis ses mains partirent pour une entreprenante balade. Il déclara suavement ;

-Les gens ne savent plus baiser.

 **[… … …]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver, mais voilà enfin mon premier véritable Edvy ! (Celui d'avant était si soft que la romance était tout juste visible…) Ça faisait un moment que je voulais présenter un Edward très sensuel dont l'apparente innocence et la frêle pudeur cacheraient en réalité une personne sauvage, voire même un peu instable. Quant à Envy, je voulais mêler nonchalance et impulsivité. Je pense avoir réussi dans les deux cas, même si vous avez peut-être été perturbés par l'O.O.C. Je tenais aussi à ce que l'histoire se déroule en huis clos, et sur un court laps de temps ; d'où la présence d'une unique ellipse, vers la fin. Je sais qu'il reste plein de petites zones d'ombre au niveau du background des personnages, mais c'est voulu ! Le mystère était mon mot d'ordre pour cet écrit ! ;) Voilà pourquoi j'ai beaucoup misé sur une ambiance appuyée par de fortes descriptions au début, avant de passer à un étage dont on ignore tout de la décoration (d'où la partie avec la lumière éteinte) mais avec une « précipitation », si je puis dire, dans les événements. J'aurais aimé évoquer l'Ouroboros, mais impossible de caser une ligne dessus de façon naturelle, alors tant pis ! J'espère que cet AU aura été plaisant à lire ! En tout cas, je croise les doigts pour qu'il soit parvenu à vous dépayser !**


End file.
